


She Didn’t Call

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 17: What is their first fight about? How do they deal with it? Are there angry texts/calls or do they take space or do they deal especially terribly with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn’t Call

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina hadn’t seen or heard from Emma for two days. She realized that they had just started dating, but she thought with all their past history, that she would have at least gotten a text.

It was Friday evening when Regina finally gets a call.

“Emma, thanks for finally remembering I exist.” Is the first thing that pops out rather than a greeting.

“Funny. I was taking a couple of days to recover. Besides, it’s not like we had any plans.” Was the dry response.

“Recover? From what, Miss Swan.”

“I ran into a bit of trouble and ended up with a concussion. Nothing major.”

“A concussion? Why didn’t you call me? Did you go to the hospital? Are you okay?” Regina now was extremely agitated.

“Better yet, Miss Swan, I want you here immediately. I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone.” She hung up not waiting for an answer, fully expecting the sheriff to comply.

_How dare that woman keep her out of the loop. And why didn’t Henry say anything. Did he even know?_

Regina quickly walked to the door once she heard Emma.

“Thanks for hanging up on me.” Emma stormed in. “And to answer your questions, yes, I went to the hospital and I’m fine. I didn’t call you because I had already called Ruby.”

“Ruby!” Jealousy engulfed the brunette. “Why would you call her? Why not me? I’m the one dating you. Or is there something going on between you two?”

Regina angrily walked away. She needed a drink.

“First of all, we haven’t had that talk.”

“Talk? What talk? Explain yourself, Miss Swan.”

“You know, the _are we exclusive_ talk.” Emma points out.

Regina huffed. “Let’s move past that for now. Why Ruby?”

“Because she’s been my friend a hell of lot longer than you and I, that’s why.” Emma practically yells. “We’ve just started dating, Regina. Shit, we haven’t even fucked yet!”

Regina flinched as if she had been physically slapped. She turned away from the blonde.

She heard Emma sigh deeply and the sound of the woman sitting down. The women are silent for a long while. After some time, and several drinks later, Regina realized it’d been an hour since anyone’s said anything.

As she drank the last of what’s in her glass, she feels strong arms wrap around her from behind.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to answer to anyone. I should have let you at least know what was happening.”

Regina turned around and hugged Emma tightly. “Thank you.”

“And for the record, I haven’t been with anyone else and Ruby is just a friend.

Regina just nodded, breathing in Emma’s scent.

FIN


End file.
